Opposites Attract
by littletripper25
Summary: A one-shot written for JaliceJelsa4eva because she's such an amazing fan! MerleXOC. While trying to get away from the geeks in Atalanta Merle meets a young native American women. Who knew she'd end up being someone he cares deeply for.


"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I turned another corner only to have more of them fucking dead things there.

I turned and ran down the other street only to come to a dead end.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Turning around I saw the whole ally was starting to get packed with the undead.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. Turning I saw a girl. She was tall all leg with dark skin and long black hair. She was also holding a door open.

Picking up my gun I took off toward the door.

Looking her up and down I saw that she had a small pocket knife and that's it.

"You're welcome" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I could have handled them" I said back already annoyed at this chick.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Hey where you going?" I called starting to follow her.

"None of your damn business" she snapped.

"Come on at least tell me your name." I said starting to catch up.

The women stopped and turned back to me putting her hands on her hips.

"Melody" she said

"Like the tune? Why the hell would your parents do that to ya?" I said with a laugh.

"Fuck you redneck." She snapped back.

At her calling me a redneck I felt my face go red.

"Fuck you damn beaner." I snapped right back.

Her dark colored skin turned an angry red.

"I'm native American you jackass hick!" She practically yelled.

"Listen here you little bitch" I said stepping toward her when the door that I had ran through busted open with geeks following through like a damn that broke.

I turned to Melody surprised to see the girl had ran off. I started to follow in the only direction the girl could go quickly catching up. Together me and her ran up a flight of stairs. Don't know how many but a lot because by the time we reached the roof I was sweating and struggling to breath.

"Ya ok?" She asked adjusting her backpack.

"Fine." I snapped upset that she was seeing me like this.

"Here" she said holding out a bottle of water. I looked at it unsure if I wanted to take it.

"It ain't poised and I don't got cooties." She said throwing the bottle when I took too long I barely caught it before it hit the ground. I took a deep drink happy to feel the relief that came with it.

I tossed the bottle back to her whipping my face.

"So what now sugar? We just gonna wait till the geeks burst through the door?" I asked.

"You can. I'm going down the fire escape." She said as she started to walk toward the side of the building.

"Ya sure that's safe?" I asked walking behind her.

"Better then being eaten alive." She said looking over the side. We were about 20 stories up.

"Ladies first?" I asked.

She just rolled her eyes but started climbing down.

When we reached the bottom I took a deep breath and tried to calm the shaking in my hands.

"You afraid of heights or something?" Melody asked as she watched my hands shake.

"Hell nah" I said feeling my face pinch in anger.

"Oh my god you are" she said before she started laughing.

"Fuck off" I said before stomping away.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelled running to catch up with me. "Look I was just messing I mean no harm" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever" I said but continued walking.

"So you gonna tell me your name?" She asked walking alongside me.

I looked over at her and saw she was completely at ease in my presence. It was weird most girls would run in the other direction.

"Merle." I mumbled.

"Well I would like to say it's a pleasure to meet you but you've so far cursed me out multiple times so." She said with a slight laugh.

"Ya don't seem to have a problem with it." I snapped back.

"I've been called worse." She said

I just grunted back and kept walking.

"Ya smoke?" She asked after about 3 mins of silence.

"Ya why?" I asked back turning to look at her. She gave me a grin before pulling out a bag of weed.

"Oh shit I thought you meant cigarettes." I said with a laugh.

"Well I have those too if you want that." She said

"Nah sugar this is perfect." I said reaching over to take the bag and give it a good sniff.

"Smells like some good shit." I said

"Oh it is. I normally save it for special occasions but I almost died today so it sounds special enough." She said back.

"Hell ya." I said turning down a street that would lead us to a small hotel.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"There's a small hotel down the street. Brick walls not likely to be many geeks in there." I said

"Cool." She said.

. . .

"You were right." She said after we had cleared out the small section of geeks in the hotel.

"That's what I like to hear." I said

"Whatever." She said back walking toward a room. I followed after moving a car to cover the gate that had been knocked down.

I walked over to the hotel room I had saw her disappear into.

Walking in I saw that she was starting to board up the windows and had 2 MREs cooking.

"Making dinner?" I asked going to sit on the bed.

"Saw you securing the gate. Decided to return the favor." She said turning around and smiling when she caught me staring at her ass.

"You wanna eat or smoke first?" She asked walking over to me.

"Let's smoke first." I said pulling out the bag and starting to roll a joint.

"You pretty good at that" she said leaning back on her hands near the food.

"Lots of experience sugar." I said before finishing it off.

"Obviously" she said with a laugh.

"Here" she said tossing me a lighter.

I put the joint in my mouth and took a long drag after lighting it before handing it over to Melody. She took a hit and closed her eyes holding it in before letting the smoke go through her nose. Damn.

She handed it back and I took a hit before handing it back to her back and forth we continued till we burnt it to a stub.

"Alright let's eat." She said handing me my MRE before digging into her own. Together we ate in silence before I let out a loud burp.

"Gross" she said while laughing before letting out a louder one.

"Damn girl." I said with a laugh slapping my knee.

"Don't underestimate me Merle." She said with a smile.

"We sleeping together?" I asked looking at the only bed in the room.

"Psh you're sleeping on the couch." She said getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Aw come on. I can show ya a good time." I said with a smirk enjoying making her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry got that taken care of now get off my bed." She said before giving me a swift kick.

I laughed and grabbed my bag before laying down.

. . .

 _*3 months later*_

"Merle! Wake up!" I groaned and rolled over trying to block out Melody's voice.

"I know you can hear me Dixon!" She yelled again. "Fine you don't get breakfast!" She called again when I didn't answer her.

Fuck I thought climbing out of my sleeping bag and walking out.

"So you'll get out of bed for food?" She asked laughing.

"Women you know this now where's the food?" I asked sitting down near the fire.

She smiled handing me a plate of the last of the deer meat. We both ate enjoying the quiet of the woods.

"Seen any geeks?" I asked before taking a drink of water.

"Nope but we should move before they smell the deer." She said wiping her hands on her pants that were starting to get unwearable.

"Ya need new pants." I said.

"There fine Merle." She said getting up.

"Nah they ain't all ripped. Let's head into town before they get worse I know there your last pair." I said getting up.

Melody just sighed and nodded.

. . .

"What size you wear?" I called looking at all the clothes that were in front of me.

"2!" She called back.

Fuck I thought as I looked at all the pants.

Melody needed underwear and had gone to the other end to get them leaving me to pick out her pants.

"Need some help?" She asked walking next to me.

"Yeah don't know this shit." I said walking away to her laughing.

Melody and I had been together for sometime now and I ain't gonna lie I was starting to care for her. She was funny and wasn't afraid to talk shit back at me. Ain't gonna lie for the first few weeks I tried getting into her pants but that wasn't happening so we stuck to being friends.

"Merle!" Her scream broke me from my thoughts making me turn and run back to her.

"Get off! Merle!" She screamed again.

I rounded the corner and saw a man carrying Melody's limp body into a van. I pulled out my gun and started shooting at the same time as the men.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"Go man!" One of them yelled. I heard the tires squeal as they drove out of the parking lot.

I started running through the forest. I saw what road they took I knew if I ran straight through the forest I would eventually reach them.

I ran straight through the day till I stumped upon the road and found there van on the side of it. I stalked toward it trying to be quiet but I saw red once I heard Melody scream and saw the van shaking. I opened the door and raised my gun taking out the man that was on top of her and then taking out the man that was holding her down. I wasn't able to take out the driver who had shot at me before he fired and hit me in the arm. I raised my gun but saw that Melody had put a knife through his head.

I felt bile rise in the throat as I saw her pants were ripped as was her shirt. I got up and was getting ready to grab her before she threw herself at me crying. Instantly panic sent in. I didn't know how to comfort a woman who just went through what she did.

"Its alright girl. I'm here." I said patting her back.

I felt her nod against my chest.

"You're hurt" she said pulling back.

"Its nothing sugar." I said

"You just got shot Merle don't tell me it's nothing." She said as she took off the bandanna she always wore around her wrist and pressed it into my arm.

"Let's go back to camp." She said.

"Hold up" I said stopping her. I took of my shirt and handed it to her. She smiled and took it putting it on covering her chest.

"Let's go." I said.

. . .

"You ok?" I asked later that night.

"I'll be ok." Melody said organizing her and mines new clothes.

"You don't gotta do that shit with me." I said feeling anger build up. It's like all the trust we had built up over the past few months was just stripped away.

"What do you want me to say Merle!" She yelled looking at me with anger clear in her eyes.

"Its not like you ever talk about your feelings why should I!?" She yelled before stomping out of the tent.

I growled and walked after her.

"What the hells that supposed to mean!?" I called before Melody got far.

"I know nothing about your past and you know all about mine. I tell you my feelings and you say nothing. You can't expect me to be open if you're not as well!" She yelled back.

"Wanna know my past girl!?" I yelled. "My daddy beat me till I joined the army. I didn't know shit about caring for people! Only person I ever cared about was my baby brother and as far as I know he's dead!"

"That day you found me!? I was handcuffed to a roof because my group couldn't handle me." I said quieter. "I feed that group made sure they were safe and look at what they did! Fucking left me like I was some dog. Hell wasn't even worth a bullet to the brain."

She was stunned into silence her eyes filling with pity.

"See! That's why I didn't say shit! I don't want your fucking pity." I said stomping into the forest.

"Merle wait!" Melody called but I ignored her.

"Merle!" She called again.

I stopped and just looked out into the field. These past months with Melody had been bliss. She was something that wasn't tainted with my past she didn't know about any of it. And now that she did she'd leave. They always left.

"I don't pity you" I heard her whisper from behind me.

"Don't lie. Can see it in your eyes." I said back sitting down.

"It was pity Merle. It was sadness." She said sitting behind me.

"Don't want that shit either." I said back.

"You can't expect me to be hard as stone when you tell me that." She said scooting forward and wrapping her arms around me with each of her legs on either side of my hips. I felt her lay her head on my back and slowly the tension seeped out of me.

"Your turn." I said

I felt her sigh before she started.

"I really am ok. You got there before they did anything." She said.

"They didn't..." I said trailing off.

"No. You stopped them" she said tightening her arms around me.

"Shouldn't have left you be taken in the first place." I said.

"You've protected me for the past 3 months. I say you've done pretty damn good." She said giving my shoulder a kiss.

We stayed like that for some time watching the fireflies.

"Let's go home?" She whispered.

"Alright." I said getting up once I felt her arms leave me.

As we walked back I grabbed her hand. I wasn't gonna lose her again.

We laid down in our tent and I smiled over at her as she started organizing everything. She was a real neat freak. After everything was done she laid down and smiled at me.

We looked into each others eyes and I felt brave as I leaned over and kissed her. To my surprise and pleasure she kissed me back.

"Ya sure?" I said when I felt her hands at my belt.

"Yes." She said back.

"But wait. If were gonna do this I hope you know I ain't some easy lay. Don't think you can hit it and quit it with me." Melody said

"Don't worry girl. We do this you mine. Understand?" I said back. She nodded and kissed me hard. I groaned and rolled on top of her.

. . .

AN: so this is to the lovely JaliceJelsa4eva hope you enjoyed girl! This is my first one-shot hope I did it good haha.


End file.
